Protection (trop) rapprochée
by k.mysteria
Summary: AU. Kate, photographe de renom, ne peut s'empêcher d'attirer les ennuis. Alors qu'elle couvre la rencontre entre le ministre des affaires étrangères iranien et le secrétaire d'état américain, elle photographie une chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû voir & devient la cible d'un tueur décidé à la faire taire définitivement. C'était sans compter sur Castle, FBI, qui a juré de la protéger.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! Voici ma première fiction Castle sur ce site. Bonne lecture à tous.**

 **Disclaimer:** Cette histoire est une pure invention de mon esprit, les noms des personnages également, toute correspondance avec une personne réel est un hasard, j'écris pour le plaisir et je ne touche aucune rémunération.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: Souriez, vous êtes photographiés**

 _Jour 1, 19h00, New York City Hall_

Kate regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre: sept heure déjà. Elle détestait être en retard. Le métro tourna une nouvelle fois et la jeune femme perdit son équilibre et faillit percuter une femme enceinte. Elle se rattrapa in-extremis à un siège en plastique juste avant que la rame ne freine brusquement. Kate s'échappa de l'habitacle dès que les portes s'ouvrirent et s'élança à grand pas vers la sortie de la station, sa robe -qui sortait à peine du dressing- pliée sur son avant-bras et son matériel de photographie dans l'autre main.

Elle arriva cinq minutes plus tard devant l'imposant bâtiment de la mairie, en sueur, et s'arrêta un instant. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi en retard, elle aurait surement sorti son appareil de la sacoche pour faire quelques tirages...Kate secoua la tête et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Mais pourquoi diable avait-elle accepté d'être la photographe officielle de l'évènement de ce soir ? Certes, elle était photographe, c'était son métier, mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude de travailler sur ce genre de "cas". Elle n'acceptait jamais de contrat, photographiait seulement ce qu'elle voulait, exposait ses oeuvres et, parfois, en vendaient certaines. Elle ne faisait pas de la photo pour faire du "buzz", du média, mais de l'art. Pourtant, quand sa meilleure amie Lanie -organisatrice de la rencontre entre Azad Yashar, ministre des affaires étrangères iranien et Christopher Brendal, le secrétaire d'état américain- lui avait demandé cette faveur, elle n'avait pas pu refuser. Lanie avait tellement fait pour elle, notamment après la mort de sa mère sept ans plus tôt.

Deux agents de la sécurité l'arrêtèrent alors qu'elle passait les grandes portes de bois du vieux bâtiment:

-Madame, vous ne pouvez pas rentrer ici.

-Je suis Katherine Beckett, photographe, j'ai été engagé par Lanie Parish.

L'un deux consulta ce qui semblait être une liste, et étant donné ses sourcils froncés, elle ne devait pas être dessus:

-Puis-je voir votre carte d'identité s'il vous plaît ?

\- Sérieusement ? soupira Kate en levant ses deux bras chargés devant le vigile. Je suis déjà sacrément en retard ! Vous ne pouvez pas simplement appeler madame Parish ?

Mais le vigile ne répondit pas, ne réagit pas, et son collègue non plus, attendant visiblement qu'elle s'exécute.

-Comme vous voudrez...

Elle s'approcha du vigile qui n'avait pas dit un mot, pas esquissé le moindre mouvement depuis le début , tel un porte-manteau, et déposa sur son épaule sa longue robe noir bustier à paillettes et sa sacoche de travail, puis chercha dans son sac à main son permis de conduire, qu'elle finit par trouver, quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les deux hommes commençaient à s'impatienter.

-Je suis désolée, mais vous n'êtes pas sur la liste. Je ne peux pas vous laisser rentrer.

-C'est normal puisque, comme je vous l'ai dit il y a cinq minutes, je ne suis pas une invitée mais une photographe.

-j'ai l'ordre de ne laisser rentrer que les gens présents sur cette liste...

Un bon petit soldat ! Grandiose, il ne manquait plus que ça... Kate allait répliquer quand une jeune femme habillée d'une magnifique longue robe rouge fendue sur le coté gauche et généreusement décolletée s'avança:

-Jaspert, laissez-là passer, elle est avec moi.

Le dénomé Japsert hocha la tête et se dégagea de devant Kate. Elle reprit sa robe et son sac de "porte-manteau" -ainsi qu'elle l'avait nommé- avec un grand sourire et rejoignit son amie:

-A ce que je vois tu as toujours des problèmes pour contrôler ta colère !

-Absolument pas Lanie, j'essayais simplement d'expliquer à...

-Je plaisante Kate ! Je suis contente que tu aies accepté de venir ce soir, déclara Lanie en serrant son amie dans ses bras. Et désolée pour les vigiles, c'est juste qu'étant donné les personnalités que nous recevons ce soir, on ne peut pas se permettre de laisser passer n'importe qui. Cela fait des semaines que le FBI et les services secrets passe la mairie au peigne fin pour vérifier qu'aucune arme n'y est cachée, et qu'ils organisent toutes la sécurité.

\- Je vois... En parlant de ça, il faut que tu m'expliques ce tu attends exactement de moi ce soir, quelle genre de photos tu veux...

\- Et bien nous organisons cette soirée, avec des hommes politiques américains et iraniens afin de célébrer les avancées des accords sur la non-prolifération nucléaire entre nos deux pays. Tes photos seront les seuls accessibles à la presse puisque tu es la seule photographe autorisée à assister à la rencontre d'aujourd'hui. Il faut donc que tu montres le rapprochement entre nos peuples, le succès de l'accord, la bonne ambiance qui règne lors de ce type de sommet, afin que les américains sentent que cette affaire progresse enfin, que l'on ne fait pas que la guerre mais que l'ont peut aussi négocier avec le Moyen-Orient, tu comprends ?

-Parfaitement ! Peux-tu me montrer la salle de la réception, que je repère les meilleurs angles de vue et que je vois un peu la luminosité ?

-Bien sûr. Suis-moi.

Les deux jeunes femmes pénétrèrent dans la salle de conférence du célèbre City Hall. Sans non plus être immense, la salle pouvait parfaitement accueillir quelques centaines d'hôtes. Des magnifiques lustres suspendus au plafond donnaient à la pièce un décor qui rappelait à Kate les châteaux français de la renaissance qu'elle avait visité l'année précédente lors d'un voyage en Europe. D'un coté de la salle, il y avait des chaises et une estrade, surement en vue d'un discours, et de l'autre, on avait disposé un buffet, avec des spécialités persanes et d'autres plus "occidentales".

Kate étudia avec attention la pièce: elle était très éclairée, ce qui rendrait son travail plus facile, et elle repéra aussi quelques positions desquelles elle pourrait avoir un champ dégagé sur l'estrade et sur l'entrée.

-Cet endroit est tout juste époustouflant Lanie !

-N'est-ce pas ?

-Y aurait-il une pièce où je pourrais déposer mon matériel et me changer ?

Lanie guida Kate à l'étage inférieur jusqu'aux cuisines, vides.

\- Tu peux mettre tes affaires ici, il n'y a personne ce soir. Et les toilettes sont juste en face dans le couloir pour te préparer.

\- Merci, c'est parfait, répondit Kate.

Lanie se dirigea vers la sortie, et s'arrêta un instant devant la porte.

\- Merci encore d'être là ce soir Kate, je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop ce genre de contrat, et je sais que ces derniers temps ça n'a pas été facile pour toi à cause de Will, alors vraiment je te suis très reconnaissante.

\- Ca me fait plaisir Lanie, et ne t'en fait pas pour moi, je vais bien.

\- Tu dis toujours ça...

\- Parce que je vais toujours bien !

Lanie secoua la tête, sourit et laissa son amie à ses préparatifs.

Will... elle avait presque réussit à l'oublier aujourd'hui...presque...Elle voulait juste ne plus penser à lui, le sortir de sa tête et passer à autre chose. Elle méritait mieux qu'un homme qui l'avait abandonnée lorsqu'elle avait eu le plus besoin de lui. Kate passa une main sur son ventre alors qu'une larme roulait sur joue, une larme qu'elle balaya d'un revers de manche. Ce soir, elle devait se concentrer et faire son job pour Lanie, ne pas décevoir son amie qui avait confiance en elle.

Elle ôta tous ses vêtements pour ne garder que ses sous-vêtements, enfila sa robe, regroupa ses cheveux en un chignon, ne laissant dépasser que quelques mèches courtes sur son visage. Son maquillage était léger, avec seulement un peu de mascara et de fard à paupière. Elle avait toujours préféré la simplicité.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, enfin, à la montre que son père lui avait un jour offert. Les invités arriveraient d'ici un quart d'heure, il lui restait juste le temps d'assembler son appareil et de remonter pour photographier l'arrivée des premiers invités.

* * *

" Toutes les unités au rapport " ordonna Richard Castle, agent spécial du FBI, dans son talkie-walkie, alors qu'il contrôlait en même temps l'entrée principal du City Hall pour détecter tout comportement succès. Après avoir reçu trois "RAS" des équipes alpha, bravo et Charlie déployées dans tous le bâtiment, et de sierra one et two, les deux snipers sur le toit, il souffla, et ses épaules se relâchèrent.

Le ministre des affaires étrangères Yashar, et le secrétaire d'état Brendal venait d'arriver et se seraient en ce moment même la main. Pourtant, son regard s'arrêta non pas sur cette poignée de main, pourtant historique, mais sur la jeune photographe qui capturait ce moment. Vêtue d'une magnifique robe noir moulante, avec un visage fin et parfaitement dessiné entouré des ses cheveux bruns foncés, une bouche rosée et pulpeuse. Elle ne portait pas de rouge à lèvres, ni de fond de teint, ni de bijou: elle était sans artifice, et cela la rendait encore plus magnifique. Son regard était profond, sombre aussi, intense... captivant.

Quelqu'un se raclât la gorge à sa gauche, et Rick tourna instantanément la tête.

-Alors c'est comme ça que vous montez la garde au FBI agent spécial Castle ? demanda Lanie, un sourire en coin.

-Madame Parish... Je me disais simplement que je ne l'avais vue sur la liste d'invités que vous m'aviez fourni au début du mois. Le photographe devait être Stanley Fincher et visiblement, ce n'est pas lui.

-Stanley a eu un empêchement de dernière minute. J'ai engagé Katherine Beckett pour le remplacer.

-Vous étiez censée me prévenir de ce genre d'imprévus. Mon équipe doit enquêter sur tous les invités de cette soirée.

-Kate est mon amie, je le connais depuis l'école primaire.

-Pas moi. Je ne peux pas me permettre ce genre de risque.

Castle saisit son téléphone et composa un numéro, puis le porta à son oreille et attendit que l'interlocuteur décroche. " Ryan, j'ai besoin que toi et Esposito me sortiez tout ce que vous avez sur une certaine Katherine Beckett, et rapidement. Dernier voyage, famille, amis, emplois, casier judiciaire, enfin, comme pour les autres invités quoi. Prévenez-moi en si quelque chose sort de l'ordinaire ou si vous pensez qu'elle représente un risque. Merci Kevin. "

-Vous ne trouverez rien vous savez.

-Madame Parish, je fais seulement mon travail.

-Je sais... soupira-t-elle. Et moi je retourne faire le mien, ajouta-t-elle avant de se diriger vers le buffet pour vérifier que tout était bien en place.

Du côté de l'estrade, les invités se rassemblaient en vue du discours du secrétaire Brendal. La photographe aussi. Mais Castle s'interdit de la regarder à nouveau. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'être distrait. S'il était, distrait, quelqu'un pouvait mourir, et cela n'arriverait pas sous sa garde. Pas une nouvelle fois...

"Chers invités, Monsieur Yashar, membres du Congrès, nous somme réunis ce soir pour célébrer un rapprochement historique entre les Etats-Unis d'Amérique et la République Islamique d'Iran. Depuis plusieurs mois, mon équipe, nos alliés du conseil de sécurité des nations unies et nos amis allemands, ainsi que l'équipe de Monsieur Yashar ont travaillé d'arrache-pied pour trouver un terrain d'entente sur la question du nucléaire militaire en Iran. Certes, il reste encore du travail à faire, mais nous n'avons jamais été aussi près d'un accord. Dans un mois, nous finaliserons et signerons cet accord à Lausanne, un accord pour maintenir la paix et la sécurité au Moyen-Orient et entre nos deux pays. Je remercie Azad Yashar pour ces efforts et son travail..."

Castle écoutait depuis l'entrée le discours de Brendal, tout en scrutant les invités d'un oeil et la foule qui s'amassait à l'extérieur de l'autre. Quelques journalistes et quelques civiles manifestant contre les accords.

Son téléphone vibra dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

"Oui Ryan. Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? huh huh...Je te remercie."

Brendal venait tout juste d'achever son discours, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Déjà quelques invités se précipitaient vers le buffet. Rick reporta son regard vers l'estrade. La photographe se dirigeait vers les escaliers. Pourquoi se retirait-elle ? Son travail n'était pourtant pas terminé...

-Equipe alpha, interceptez la photographe Katherine Beckett qui se dirige vers l'escalier.

L'agent attendit quelques secondes.

-Photographe interceptée Monsieur, répondit de nouveau une voix dans son oreillette. Elle n'est pas armée, et ne tient que son appareil photo. Elle clame qu'il est déchargé et qu'elle doit récupérer une batterie de rechange au plus vite dans son sac dans les cuisines à l'étage inférieur. J'attends vos ordres boss.

Richard réfléchit un instant. Il n'avait aucune raison de douter de cette femme, ou de la suspecter de quoi que ce soit. Son histoire tenait la route, et les informations glanées par Esposito et Ryan n'étaient pas alarmantes. Pourquoi alors retenait-elle tant son attention ?

-Très bien. Laissez-là passer mais assurez-vous qu'elle soit remontée dans les dix prochaines minutes. Terminé.

-Bien reçu. Terminé.

* * *

Mais à quels hommes de croc-magnon Kate avait-elle bien pu avoir à faire à l'instant ? Une bande de bruts en tenue d'assaut armée jusqu'aux dents venait de l'arrêter et de la fouiller sans plus d'explication. Il avait simplement collé sous son nez une plaque du FBI et marmonné quelque chose du genre "sécurité du secrétaire d'état et anti-terrorisme". En quoi cela la concernait-elle? Avait-elle le look d'une terroriste ?

Peu importait, il l'avait finalement laissé aller chercher sa batterie de rechange. Kate pénétra dans les cuisines et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. Elle avait déposé - enfin caché- ses affaires à l'opposé de l'entrée, derrière plusieurs tables de cuisine, afin qu'on ne puisse pas les lui voler. Elle s'agenouilla devant son sac et le fouilla. Elle installa la nouvelle batterie installée dans l'appareil. Au moment où Kate allait se relever, la porte des cuisines s'ouvrit et deux voix emplirent la pièce. Deux hommes. Un Américain, à en juger par son accent, et un Iranien (Kate avait un peu étudié le Farsi, langue perse, pendant ses études). Ils semblaient se disputer, au sujet de la rencontre de ce soir.

Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, Kate resta tapis derrière la cuisinière qui cachait aussi ses sacs et tendit l'oreille. Les deux hommes ne savaient pas qu'on les écoutait:

"-Tu m'avais pourtant assuré que tout serait terminé ce soir Ace

-Ecoute Aslam, ce n'est qu'un petit contretemps. Je ne pouvais pas prévoir que les agents du FBI serait là aussi nombreux et armés. Mais je me charge du problème. Cet accord ne sera pas signé, je t'en fais la promesse.

-Tache de tenir cette promesse cette fois. Sinon, mon chef se fera un plaisir de nous faire disparaître."

Mais de quoi parlaient-ils donc ? Etait-elle paranoïaque ou parlaient-ils d'un complot contre le secrétaire Brendal ? De meurtre ?

Kate saisit son appareil et l'alluma. Elle rampa jusqu'au bord de la cuisinière et jeta un coup d'oeil rapide vers les deux voix. Les deux hommes étaient en costard: des invités de la réception ?

Elle devait absolument en informer quelqu'un... l'équipe du FBI par exemple, qui ferait mieux d'arrêter de vrais terroristes ! Mais d'abord, il lui fallait une preuve. Elle enleva le cache sur l'objectif de son appareil et attendit qu'un des deux se remettent à parler fort afin de masquer le bruit du déclic de son appareil. Malheureusement, tout deux se situaient juste devant l'entrée, face à face, et de profil pour elle. Elle ne put obtenir qu'une image de faible qualité (elle n'avait pas le bon objectif pour des photos longues distances, et ne pouvaient se rapprocher sans se faire repérer) et sur laquelle on ne voyait que la moitié de leur visage:

"-Je te préviens Ace, si cette histoire n'est pas terminée avant le fin de la semaine, tu vas le regretter.

Le dénommé "Aslam" quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. "Ace" soupira et passa une main tremblante sur son front où commençaient à perler quelques gouttes de sueur. Il finit par partir une dizaine de secondes plus tard, dix secondes durant lesquelles Kate se teint en apnée.

Elle devait absolument prévenir le chef de la sécurité, ou même Lanie qui saurait quoi faire. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si les deux hommes avaient quitté le couloir, mais étant-donné comment s'était terminé leur discussion, elle doutait fort que l'Iranien ait attendu l'Américain pour continuer à papoter, ou que Ace se soit attardé dans le couloir. Aussi quitta-t-elle à son tour la pièce, son appareil serré contre elle, frissonnante.

Raté. Au bout du couloir, Aslam attendait -quoi? Dieu seul le savait- son téléphone à l'oreille. La porte des cuisines se referma en claquant. L'Iranien tourna sa tête vers elle, comme au ralentit. Quand il la vit, son visage s'assombrit, son téléphone tomba au sol. Elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour étudier sa réaction et s'élança dans l'autre direction, son appareil toujours dans sa main. Sa robe ne lui permettait pas d'aller très vite, mais l'adrénaline lui donnait des ailes. Elle atteint les escaliers, qu'elle gravit quatre à quatre, sans jamais se retourner. Aucun agent du FBI en vue. Jamais là au bon moment ceux là décidément.

Elle arriva dans la salle principale de réception où se tenait le buffet. Lanie non plus n'apparaissait nulle part. Elle traversa la salle, cherchant du regard son amie ou n'importe qui de la sécurité. Rien. Mais où était donc passé l'imposant (et séduisant) agent du FBI qui s'était tenu devant la porte pendant tout le discours de Brendal?

Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher derrière elle. Elle ne pouvait s'attarder ici. Aslam avait vu son visage, elle devait quitter les lieux. Elle préviendrait quelqu'un depuis l'extérieur, dès qu'elle trouverait un téléphone, puisque le sien était resté avec ses affaires, un étage plus bas. Elle sortit en courant et s'échappa vers le métro. Elle devait à tout prix arriver chez elle le plus rapidement possible pour mettre sa carte mémoire -sa preuve- en lieu sûr, avant de contacter la police. Qui allait la croire sinon ?

* * *

 _Une minute plus tôt,_

-Monsieur, cela fait dix minutes que la cible est partie chercher sa recharge. Demande permission d'intervenir.

-Autorisé. J'arrive. Confirmez-moi quand vous l'aurez trouvé.

Rick se dirigea vers le couloir où se trouvait l'équipe alpha. Alors que ces hommes descendaient les marches, il attendit en haut, un oeil sur leur avancement, un oeil sur la grande salle qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus quitter des yeux.

-Cuisines. RAS. Aucun signe de la cible.

-Bien reçu. Continuez dans le couloir et prenez les escaliers de derrière.

A chaque étage, deux cages d'escaliers permettaient d'accéder aux étages inférieurs ou supérieurs. Peut-être que la photographe avait décidé d'emprunté le second escaliers ?

Un mouvement attira son attention dans la salle principale. Une jeune femme, en robe noir pailletée, scrutait la salle, le regard affolé, l'air essoufflé, un appareil photo pressé contre sa poitrine.

-Cible repérée. Je m'en occupe. Retournez à votre position. Terminé.

-Bien reçu Monsieur.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, elle s'élança vers la sortie et disparut dans la nuit. Il traversa à son tour la salle mais quand il la chercha du regard dehors, il ne vit personne. trop tard. Pourquoi fuyait-elle ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose ? Que cachait-elle ? Elle semblait davantage être effrayée que en colère, pleine de haine, ou sur le point de commettre un acte terroriste. Mais, encore une fois, il ne laisserait rien à la chance. Il ne devait pas se laisser tromper par la beauté de cette créature.

-Equipe Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, risque potentiel. Fouillez vos étages respectifs pour possibles engins explosifs. Au rapport dans cinq minutes.

* * *

Kate quitta la bouche de métro, le coeur battant la chamade. Elle ne grelottait pas de froid, mais de peur, de choc. Dans trois minutes, elle serait dans son appartement, en sécurité...

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeil furtifs, par dessus son épaule. Même si elle était seule dans la rue, à l'exception d'un jeune couple qui arrivait en face d'elle, elle avait toujours l'impression d'entendre des pas derrière elle.

Elle passa à coté du couple qui maintenant s'embrassait, adossé à un lampadaire et son esprit s'égara un instant. Will...

Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de penser une seconde de plus à cet enfoiré. Elle fut projetée au sol avec force. Sa tête heurta le sol violemment et elle crut un moment qu'elle allait perdre connaissance. Une main tira sur la lanière de son appareil photo, mais, comme elle l'avait passé autour de son cou, cela l'étrangla aussitôt. Elle se débattit, sa vue commençait à se brouiller. Puis, elle réussit à se libérer de la bandoulière de son Nikkon et fut alors prise d'une violente quinte de tout. Avait-elle à faire à des voleurs des rues qui avaient vu son bel appareil hors de prix ? Et pourquoi le couple ne l'aidait-ils pas ?

Alors qu'elle roulait sur son dos pour se relever, un coup de pied dans le ventre la rallongea par terre. Elle gémit sous la douleur. Une main lui saisit les cheveux. Un visage cagoulé s'approcha du sien. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou. Tétanisée, elle attendit.

-Si tu parles à qui que ce soit de ce que tu as vu ce soir Salope, t'es morte.

Puis il lui cogna la tête sur le sol et la lâcha.

Etendue contre le bitume froid, à moins de cent mètres de son appartement, incapable de se relever, Kate regardait deux silhouettes se fondrent dans la nuit.

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous donne envie de savoir la suite ! Je posterai ce WE.

P&L. 3


	2. De la menace à l'acte

**Bonjour lecteurs ! Mille excuses pour ne pas avoir donné signe de vie ces derniers mois. Cela fait deux ans que je suis en prépa et je suis en concours depuis mi-avril ! Je viens de finir mes oraux. Quand j'ai commencé cette fiction, je pensais pouvoir concilier écriture et concours mais ... impossible ! Bref, je suis maintenant en vacances, et j'ai tout le temps de reprendre cette fiction ! Je posterai beaucoup plus régulièrement désormais :)**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer le premier chapitre, les remarques sont toujours appréciées !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: De la menace à l'acte**

 _ **New York, Downtown Manhattan, 2nd Avenue, 53st, 11PM ;**_

Tétanisée. Immobile. Impossible de se relever. De respirer. Elle venait de se faire agresser, battre, à cent mètres de chez elle... D'une main, elle massa délicatement son abdomen douloureux, là où l'un des deux hommes lui avait assené un violent coup de pied. Elle espérait qu'il ne lui avait pas cassée une côte. Elle finit par se relever, péniblement. Son appareil photo avait disparu, avec sa sacoche, ses papiers, son argent, les clefs de chez elle, son téléphone. Elle scruta l'obscurité de la rue...Personne. Que faire ? Elle ne pouvait aller chez elle sans clef, appeler quelqu'un sans téléphone...Qui aurait-elle appelé de toute façon ? La police. _"Si tu parles à qui que ce soit de ce que tu as vu ce soir salope, t'es morte"_ , lui avait-il murmuré. Elle sentait encore son souffle chaud contre sa peau.

Les fenêtres de l'appartement de sa voisine du dessous s'allumèrent. Elle était donc réveillée. Kate la connaissait bien, elle pourrait la dépanner. La jeune femme parcourut au pas la distance qui la séparait de son immeuble - non sans se tenir les cotes- et sonna chez sa voisine Amy, lui expliquant qu'elle avait perdu ses clefs, qu'elle était désolée, demandant si elle pouvait utiliser son téléphone un instant. Amy, charmante, accepta sans hésiter.

Devant le combiné, Kate composa le seul numéro qu'elle connaissait par coeur: Lanie. Elle pourrait l'aider, lui dire quoi faire. Après tout, cela la concernait aussi:

-Lanie Parish.

-Lanie, C'est Kate...

Sa voix avait du se briser. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Son coeur n'avait toujours pas retrouvé un rythme normal.

Elle lui raconta son agression, sans en dire davantage au téléphone. Elle lui parlerait de vive voix dans quelques minutes. Lanie avait insisté pour venir. Elle était en plus la seule à avoir un double des clefs de l'appartement de Kate.

Comme promis, elle arriva rapidement, et trouva Kate devant la porte de son appartement, le visage pâle, les traits tirés, et visiblement sur le qui-vive:

-Je suis désolée de t'arracher à tes responsabilités. Je sais que cette rencontre était extrêment importante pour toi.

Lanie lui ouvrit la porte et lui rendit ses clefs. Elle frissona à l'idée que ces agresseurs aient désormais ses clefs et son adresse grâce à son permis de conduire qui était dans la sacoche volée.

-Oui, mais ma meilleure amie l'est encore plus. Et puis mon assistant saura gérer la fin de la soirée. Raconte-moi tout maintenant, commanda Lanie.

Kate se laissa glisser sur son sofa et pris sa tête entre ses mains.

-Ce que je vais te dire va te sembler complètement absurde. Après le discours du sécretaire Brendal, je suis descendue dans les cuisines pour changer ma batterie. Je m'apprêtais à remonter pour prendre des photos du buffet quand deux hommes sont entrés. Ils ne m'ont pas vu et ont commencé à discuter de la rencontre de ce soir, du fait qu'il ne fallait pas que les accords sur le nucléair iranien voit la jour. Je crois qu'ils parlaient de meurtre. J'en sais rien... J'ai réussi à prendre une photo, et je voulais remonter en parler avec le FBI, mais ils m'ont vu sortir de la pièce et m'ont pris en chasse. J'ai détalé, et je suis partie. Mais ils me sont tombés dessus dans la rue en bas. Ils m'ont balancée par terre et m'ont pris mon appareil photo.

Lanie ne l'avait pas interrompue, elle n'aurait su quoi dire. La surprise et l'incompréhension se lisaient sur son visage. Mille questions se bousculaient dans son esprit: par où commencer ?

-Tu es blessée ? Peut-être que je devrais t'emmener à l'hôpital...

-Non ça va, j'ai juste un peu mal aux côtes... Lanie, qu'est-ce je dois faire ?

-Tu es sure que ce sont les mêmes personnes que tu as vu et qui t'ont agressée ?

-Pas les mêmes hommes non, mais c'est lié. Avant de m'arracher mon appareil photo, l'un des deux m'a dit que si je parlais de ce que j'avais vu ce soir, il me tuerait.

-Kate ! Il faut absolument que l'on appelle Richard Castle. C'est le chef de l'équipe du FBI chargée de la sécurité de la rencontre.

-Mais s'ils se mettent à enquêter et à poser des questions, ces hommes sauront que j'ai parlé !

-Et si tu ne le fais pas, Brendal ou Yashar pourrait mourir, ou les deux, et peut-être même toi au passage, histoire qu'il n'y ait aucun témoin !

Kate devait reconnaitre qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Une question la hantait toujours cependant : pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tuée ce soir dans la rue, alors qu'elle était seule et sans défense, et que personne n'était là pour regarder.

Lanie n'avait pas vraiment attendu son accord. Elle était déjà en ligne avec le FBI.

-Richard Castle en personne arrive dès que la réception se termine.

* * *

 _ **Deux heures plus tard, appartement de Katherine Beckett ;**_

Kate regardait l'agent du FBI dans les yeux. Il la fixait, puis jetait des coups d'oeil à son calepin, pour la fixer de nouveau.

\- Je connais ce regard, vous ne me croyez pas ! s'exclama la jeune femme, exaspérée, fatiguée aussi.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça madame Beckett

\- Pas besoin, ça se voit.

\- Mettez-vous à ma place un instant: vous me parlez d'un complot terroriste que moi et mes hommes, qui enquêtons depuis des mois sur une potentielle menace n'aurions pas décelé. Vous me dites que vous avez fuit la scène parce que les terroristes vous ont poursuivie, vous la photographe -il insista sur le mot comme pour lui signifier qu'elle n'était rien, n'avait aucune valeur, importance à leurs yeux-, et qu'ils ont envoyés deux hommes vous agresser, menacer et voler devant chez vous.

Elle devait bien avouer que, même pour elle, c'était une histoire de dingue...

\- C'est bien ce que je vous dis.

\- Et bien sûr la seule preuve que vous aviez se trouve sur l'appareil photo volé.

Elle ne pris pas la peine de répondre.

\- Non seulement cette histoire est absurde, impossible, continua-t-il, mais en plus vous n'avez pas de preuve pour l'étayer...Si vous saviez mademoiselle le nombre de personnes qui appellent pour dénoncer des "soi-disant" attentats terroristes seulement pour attirer l'attention...

Il ferma son calepin et soupira

-Donc j'ai tout inventé... Elle soupira à son tour. Et les bleus sur mes côtes, s'écria-t-elle en remontant son t-shirt, les marques sur mon cou ? Je me suis frappée et étranglée toute seule ?

Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant les marques sur sa peau.

-Rien ne prouve que l'agression ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec la rencontre entre Brendal et Yashar...

-Et la menace de mon agresseur alors ?

-Ils vous ont tabassée, étranglée, volée, vous étiez au bord de l'évanouissement: comment être sur de ce que vous avez entendu ?

Elle le détestait. Il ne la croyait pas. Il était persuadé de tout savoir. Son air suffisant et sûr de lui était insupportable !

-Pourquoi vous être déplacé jusqu'ici si vous ne pensiez pas que la menace était réelle ?

-Ecoutez mademoiselle Beckett, je vais enquêter sur ce "Ace" et ce "Aslam" et sur les informations que vous m'avez communiquées. Je vous tiendrais au courant. Fermez bien vos portes à clefs. Je transmettrai votre plainte pour agression et vol à la police locale.

Il la salua d'un mouvement de tête et sortie de chez elle. Elle claqua la porte de rage derrière lui et se laissa glisser le long du mur.

Sur le palier, il attendait d'entendre les verrous tourner. Mais il ne perçut que des sanglots étouffés.

Une partie de lui s'en voulait de la manière dont venait de se dérouler cette discussion. Dès qu'il était entré chez elle et qu'il l'avait vu - couverte de bleus, de terre, tremblante, hésitante- il avait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer doucement à l'oreille que tout allait bien se passer.

Il ne la connaissait pas, et pourtant, il sentait en lui un irrépressible besoin de la protéger. Mais son équipe ne comptait même pas dix hommes, et il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre du temps sur un cas d'agression qui n'avait peut-être rien à voir avec son affaire.

Certes, cette jeune femme n'avait aucune raison de lui raconter des salades, mais peut-être avait-elle seulement entendu des bribes de conversations dans ces cuisines et dressé les mauvaises conclusions ?

Par acquis de conscience, et parce qu'il ne laissait jamais rien au hasard, il posta un homme devant son immeuble dans une voiture banalisée:

-restez jusqu'à demain matin, 10h puis retourner au QG. Tenez-moi informé de la situation.

* * *

 _ **New-York, Manhattan, 6PM ;**_

Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle l'avait passé sur le sofa -avec le revolver que lui avait un jour offert Lanie- à fixer la porte. Elle n'avait pas mangé non plus.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à travailler de la journée. Mais l'avantage quand on bosse en freelance, c'est qu'on n'a pas à pointer ses heures.

D'abord, elle était allée chez le serrurier pour faire changer ses serrures. Peut-être que ce stupide agent du FBI pensait que, tout ca, c'était dans sa tête, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de risquer sa vie ! Ensuite, elle s'était achetée un nouveau téléphone et avait appelé Lanie pour la rassurer. Elle avait aussi demandé à son amie de lui récupérer ses affaires, mais elle avait apparement disparues... Elle était bonne pour se racheter tout son matériel de photographie... Heureusement, elle avait laissé les clefs de son atelier photo chez elle et ne les avait pas emportées avec elle la veille !

Toute la journée, dans la rue, elle n'avait arrêté de se retourner. Elle se sentait épiée. Alors qu'elle dégustait sa dose matinale de café dans un starbuck -indispensable pour commencer toute journée- un vieille homme lui avait effleurée l'épaule. Elle avait sursauté et renversé son moka sur le pauvre homme, avant de détaler, au bord de la crise de panique. Aussi cela fut-il un grand soulagement quand elle arriva devant la porte de son atelier. C'était son havre de paix, elle s'y sentait en sécurité.

Elle se demanda cependant un instant ce qu'elle faisait là... Elle n'avait plus aucune photo de la soirée de la veille et ne pouvait donc pas finir son travail pour Lanie. Elle n'avait plus d'appareil et ne pouvait donc pas non plus commencer un nouvel engagement. Elle n'avait pas le courage de ressortir pour aller racheter le matériel qui lui avait été volé.

Mais elle n'avait pas d'autre endroit où aller, d'autre endroit où elle se sentait en sécurité.

Elle poussa la porte, et le monde explosa devant elle. Le souffle de l'explosion la projeta quelques mètres en arrière dans la cage d'escalier. La porte de son studio, projetée elle aussi, lui tomba dessus, avec d'autres débris. Autour d'elle, tout était de feu. L'enfer. La seconde suivante, tout était noir. Le néant.

* * *

 _ **New-York, manhattan, devant l'immeuble de l'atelier photo de Katherine Beckett , 6:01PM ;**_

Une boule de feu s'échappa d'une fenêtre du quatrième étage. Une pluie de verre s'écrasa sur la chaussée, devant les chaussures noirs et cirées d'un homme en costard.

Un sourire s'étendit sur son visage alors que plusieurs personnes affolées criaient et courraient puis fuir l'enfer.

L'homme porta son téléphone à l'oreille et attendit qu'on décroche:

-C'est fait.

Il raccrocha et tourna les talons.

Au loin, des sirènes raisonnaient déjà dans les rues de la ville qui ne dort jamais.

* * *

 **J'espère que la suite vous convient ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ! La suite mercredi je pense, maybe sooner :) (pour de vrai cette fois)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou! Tout d'abord: merci mille fois pour toutes ces reviews! je suis ravie de voir que vous suivez toujours cette fic :) (je vais essayer de répondre à vos dernières reviews par MP demain :) )**

 **Voilà la suite: très bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: Incroyablement vrai**

 _ **Atelier de Katherine Beckett, Manhattan, NY, 6:15PM ;**_

Douleur. Peur. Chaleur. Ce fut les premières pensées de Kate quand elle émergea de l'inconscience. Un instant, elle se demanda si elle n'était pas morte.

Elle essaya de bouger, mais un poids sur son corps la maintenait clouée au sol. Un poids qui l'empêchait de bien respirer. Ou peut-être était-ce la fumée et la chaleur qui lui donnait l'affreuse sensation de s'étouffer. Une douleur aigue lui vrilla les côtes et lui arracha un gémissement. Elle toussa et gémit de nouveau. Un liquide chaud coulait le long de sa tempe. Mais elle ne pouvait même pas dégager sa main pour l'essuyer.

Elle tourna doucement la tête vers la droite. La fumée avait rendu sa vision trouble mais elle pouvait distinguer des faiceaux lumineux. Malgré le sifflement incéssant dans ces oreilles, elle entendait des voix, mais ne comprennait pas ce qu'elles disaient.

Un visage se pencha soudainement au-dessus du sien. Sa respiration s'acceléra. Elle aurait voulu reculer loin de ce masque.

"Madame ? Vous m'entendez ?"

Lui parlait-il ? Elle tenta d'articuler une réponse mais n'entendit que son gémissement...

D'autres visages apparurent. Des mains la touchaient.

Le poids sur son abdomen disparut soudainement. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air et manqua de s'étouffer.

Elle se sentit levée dans les airs. Le premier visage qu'elle avait vu et qui l'avait effrayée l'avait prise dans les bras.

L'air frais et respirable. Elle était enfin sorti de ce fourneau. Dehors, des pompiers s'affairaient autour de la fournaise. Des policiers repoussaient les curieux derrière les barrières de sécurité. Elle se rappela alors d'où elle était, de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait entrouvert la porte de son atelier et tout avait explosé.

On la déposa sur une surface dur, surement une civière, une ambulance. Elle ne pris conscience de l'ambulancier que quand il lui planta une aiguille dans le pli du bras. Il lui placa une minerve, si bien que bientôt, elle ne pouvait plus bouger la tête.

Il semblait inquiet. Une ride barrait son front, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

-Tout va bien se passer madame. On sera à l'hopital dans quelques minutes. Il est primordial que vous restiez eveillée le temps du trajet.

Elle s'humecta les lèvres et essaya de lui répondre. Elle toussa. Son corps entier lui était douloureux.

-N'essayez pas de parler. Vous avez inhalé de la fumée. Ca ira mieux dans quelques minutes. Je vais vous donnez un peu d'oxygène.

* * *

 _ **QG de l'unité d'élite antiterroriste de NY du FBI, Manhattan ;**_

-Eh, Boss ! Regardez ca.

Ryan alluma le poste de télévision de la salle de repos. Castle le rejoignit.

-Vous m'aviez demandé d'enquêter sur elle. Et comme je sais que, pour vous, les coincidences ça n'existent pas...

 _" Une violente explosion a eu lieu il y a maintenant près d'une demi-heure dans l'immeuble qui abritait l'atelier de la photographe de renom Katherine Beckett. D'après des témoins présents sur la scène, elle aurait été grievement bléssée et aurait été emmenée en ambulance vers l'hôpital le plus proche. Etait-elle la cible d'une attaque ou s'agissait-il d'un malheureux accident ? Les premieres forces de police sur place, du 12ème precint, n'excluent aucune possibilité. C'était Miranda Parker pour Channel Five"_

-Merde !

Il attrape les clefs de son SUV de fonction, sa veste et son téléphone. Son holster était déjà fixé à son torse.

-Ryan, rends-toi sur la scène et explique à la police locale pourquoi on prend l'affaire. Emmène Miller et Jones avec toi et commencez votre enquête. Pas un mot à la presse. Je m'en occuperai plus tard. Ils vont déjà se poser assez de question comme ça quand ils vont voir les fédéraux débarquer... Dit à Esposito de prendre les reines ici. J'attends votre rapport préliminaire d'ici une heure.

* * *

 _ **Hopital Saint-Vincent, Manhattan, NY ;**_

-Je peux vous aider Monsieur? , demanda une infirmière au guichet d'acceuil.

-Je cherche Katherine Beckett. Elle a été prise dans une explosion et amenée ici.

-Vous êtes de sa famille ?

-Non, mais je suis du FBI. Agent spécial Castle.

Il sortit son insigne et le planta sous le nez de la pauvre femme.

-Un instant s'il vous plait agent Castle.

Elle passa un coup de fil rapide avant de revenir vers lui:

-Elle est en salle de trauma deux aux urgences. Vous pouvez descendre, c'est à l'étage inférieur. Le Docteur Sampson sait que vous arrivez.

La culpabilité lui tenait le ventre. Il ne l'avait pas cru, et elle était maintenant entre la vie et la mort par sa faute. Cette explosion ne laissait en tout cas plus de doute possible. Quelqu'un la voulait morte. Restait à savoir si c'était parce qu'elle avait en effet surpris des terroristes la veille ou pour une autre raison. Mais comme Ryan lui avait si justement rappelé: les coincidences n'existent pas. En tout cas pas dans leur métier. Il ne prendrait plus aucun risque. Il décrocha son téléphone.

-Esposito, j'ai besoins de deux agents ici à Saint-Vincent pour sécuriser les lieux et mettre la chambre de la photographe sous surveillance constante. Personne ne passe sauf notre équipe et le personnel de l'hopital, qu'il faudra d'ailleurs contrôler. Je vais rester sur place un bon moment. Je te laisse les reines.

-Noté boss. Je vous envoie Kelly et Barts.

Les urgences: une fourmillière, du sang, des cris, des pleurs. Castle n'eut pas de mal à trouver la salle de trauma qu'il cherchait. Un grand homme en blouse blanche, aux traits tirés, mal rasé, l'attendait devait la porte.

-Agent Castle, Docteur Sampson, annonca-t-il en tendant la main. Pourquoi le FBI s'intéresse-t-il à Mademoiselle Beckett ?

-L'explosion dont elle a été victime pourrait-être liée à une de mes affaires, répondit-il: vague, mais vrai. Pouvez-vous m'informer de son état docteur ?

-Bien sûr. Commotion cérébrale sérieuse. Deux côtes cassés et quelques côtes fellées. Une des côtes a perforé son poumon. Elle a également diverses coupures et contusions sur le visage, les bras et les jambes. Elle est stable pour le moment mais son état est préoccupant. Nous devons l'emmener en chirurgie immédiatement.

Au cour de ces années de services, ils avaient déjà eu un poumon perforé. Il se rappelait la douleur, et la sensation de se noyer...

-Est-elle consciente ? Je peux lui parler ?

-Elle est consciente, mais avec son poumon perforé, elle a du mal à respirer, alors parler... Il faudra attendre après l'opération...enfin si tout se passe bien. Vous pouvez aller à l'étage. Une infirmière vous tiendra informé de l'avancée de l'opération.

-Merci docteur.

Au même moment son téléphone sonna.

-Castle.

-C'est Ryan. On est sur place. C'est pas beau à voir. Les flics sur place semblaient bien content qu'on prenne l'affaire. Ils semblaient débordés...

-Et du côté de la bombe. Qu'en pense Miller ?

Castle avait inclus Miller à son équipe sur cette affaire car il n'y avait pas meilleur de lui quand on parlait bombes, explosifs et terrorisme.

-C'est pas du travail d'amateur. C'est très pro selon lui. La bombe devait exploser à l'ouverture de la porte. La quantité d'explosif a été parfaitement calculée : la bombe ne devait détruire que ce studio et pas les studios voisins. La photographe n'a pas du ouvrir la porte en grand mais seulement l'entrouvrir. Ca l'a sauvée. Si elle avait un pas de plus en avant, elle serait morte. La porte l'a protégée.

-Quoi d'autre ?

-Miller pense savoir qui a construit cet engin. L'agencement des fils, les couleurs et l'explosif choisi, le détonateur... Il dit que c'est un tueur professionnel connu, "l'homme en costard" qu'il 'appelle. Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez boss, mais tout laisse penser que ce qu'elle vous a raconté est vrai. Et maintenant il essaie de l'éliminer.

-Je suis d'accord. Et même si ce n'était pas lié, on ne va prendre aucun risque et considérer que ca l'est. Dans tous les cas elle sera protégée et nous, on fera notre job. Prevenez les équipes de protection de Brendal et Yashar et avisez-les qu'on a une menace potentielle.

-De suite boss.

Derrière lui, la porte de la salle de trauma deux s'ouvrit. Les infirmières et Sampson poussait le lit d'hôpital de Beckett. Il la regarda passer, impassible. Mais en lui, il bouillonait.

Malgré la minerve qui lui tenait les cervicales et le masque à oxygène sur son visage, elle le vit... et elle détourna le regard.

Elle lui en voulait. Elle avait le droit. Elle avait raison. Et ça faisait mal, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il ne la lacherait plus d'une semelle désormais.

* * *

 _ **Hôpital Saint-Vincent, Manhattan, NY , le lendemain, 1h15 du matin**_

-Agent Castle, chuchota une infirmière depuis le couloir. Elle lui faisant signe de la suivre.

Il regarda un instant le jeune femme qui s'était assoupie à sur le siège à coté de lui. Lanie Parish. Elle avait débarqué quelques heures plus tôt, le visage baigné de larmes. Elle lui avait planté l'index sur le torse, l'avait poussé en gémissant "c'est de votre faute! Tout ça, c'est de votre faute". Il l'avait prise dans ses bras, l'avait réconfortée. Elle avait finit par s'endormir. C'était sûrement mieux. Il ota la veste de son costume et lui déposa délicatement sur les épaules.

Il rejoignit l'infirmière.

-Du nouveau ? osa-t-il demander, retenant son souffle.

Il savait que ce genre d'intervention prennait du temps, mais six heures... Il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter.

-L'intervention est terminé. Le docteur Sampson a tenu à lui faire passer une IRM pour contrôler sa commotion. Pour le moment tout va bien. Elle est stable. On l'a mise dans une chambre. Je peux vous y conduire si vous le souhaitez.

-Oui, Merci.

Ils marchèrent sur quelques mètres.

-Voilà, c'est ici. Chambre 207.

-Merci. Pourrez-vous montrez le chemin à mon amie en salle d'attente quand elle se réveillera.

-Bien sûr. Je vous laisse.

Castle poussa la poignée de la porte, puis se retourna:

-une dernière chose : vous savez quand elle se réveillera ?

-Non. Avec une commotion cérébrale, cela peut prendre un certain temps. Des heures, des jours... peut-être plus...

Castle avait compris: si elle ne se réveilla pas dans les quelques jours qui allait suivre, elle risquait de ne jamais se réveiller.

Il pénétra finalement dans la chambre.

Elle reposait là, pâle, entourée de machines et de cables. Le bip régulier qui s'échappait d'une de ces machines était cependant rassurant.

Toute la partie gauche de son visage était couverte de bleus. Une large entaille barrait son front, à la lisière de son cuir chevelu.

De larges bandages couvraient ses bras.

* * *

 **Alooooors ? La suite vendredi :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour ! Je sais je devais publié hier mais j'avais pas fini :/ Voilà le chap 4**

 **Merci pour vos reviews sur les deux derniers chapitres virginie pascual 14, caskett 71, jcf66, vicky017, Mistyarrow, marionpc84, Elynaa, Laetitialfw, HeroWitch, meganechristmann88, AlwaysCaskett3012, Katherine Beckett KB**

 **J'espère n'avoir oublié personne :D**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _Pour rappel:_

 _Jour 1: rencontre de la plus haute importance entre Yashar et Brendal pour le nucléair iranien. Kate Beckett, photographe officielle, voit ce qu'elle n'aurait pas du voir. Elle est agressée, mencacée: si elle va voir la police, elle mourra. Elle s'adresse au FBI, qui l'envoie sur les roses._

 _Jour 2: Kate ne sait pas quoi faire. Elle craint pour sa vie, elle ne se sent nulle part en sécurité. Elle va à son atelier photo. Explosion. Elle est à l'hôpital. Rick Castle la rejoint._

 **Chapitre 4: "wake me up when it's all over"**

 _ **Manhattan, NY, conférence de presse devant le 12th precint, jour 3 , 9a.m ;**_

-Je suis le capitaine Montgomery, chef de ce commissariat. Hier, une de mes équipes est intervenue sur les lieux d'une explosion qui a fait une victime. Le FBI nous a assisté sur cette affaire. L'agent spécial Castle ici présent répondra à vos questions.

Le capitaine laissa sa place. D'un hochement de tête, Castle salua la horde de journalistes. Il détestait ces conférences de presse. Certes, le public avait le droit d'être informé, mais ce n'était pas son rôle de faire de la communication. Il était là pour attraper des terroristes. Il n'avait que faire des journalistes qui cherchaient seulement à décrocher un scoop ou une information plus juteuse que son voisins. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Cette conférence de presse pouvait lui être utile. Il était prêt à jouer les pantins...

-Agent Castle, cette explosion était-elle un acte criminel ?

-Nous enquêtons toujours pour déterminer la cause exacte de l'explosion. Nous ne laissons aucune piste de coté.

-Depuis quand le FBI se déplace-t-il pour des explosions accidentelles ? demanda un autre journaliste, accusateur.

-J'ai déjà répondu à cette question. Question suivante.

-Pouvez-vous nous confirmer l'identité de la victime ?

-Il s'agit de Katherine Beckett, une photographe. C'est son atelier qui a explosé.

-Quelle est l'état de la victime ?

Castle fixa un instant la jeune femme qui avait posé cette nouvelle question. Il avait quand même fallu attendre trois questions avant qu'un de ces rapaces ne se soucient de l'état de la victime...

Son coeur se serra, il prit une grande inspiration. Tout était dans le contrôle. Contrôler sa respiration, contrôler sa voix.

-Elle est décédée cette nuit à l'hôpital. Les médécins n'ont pu la sauver. Ces blessures étaient trop importantes.

Il baissa la tête et soupira.

Quelques journalistes échangèrent des regards.

-Je ne répondrais à aucune autre question. L'enquête est en cours et nous n'en savons pas plus à ce stade. Merci pour votre attention.

"Monsieur Castle attendez, dites nous en plus sur la victime !"

"Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'elle était visé"

Malgré le brouahaha ambiant, et les questions qui fusaient derrière lui, Castle quitta la place. Il détestait _vraiment_ les journalistes.

Sur la place se tenait un homme en costard et aux chaussures cirées. Un sourire lui échappa. Puis, lui aussi tourna les talons et partit.

* * *

 _ **NY, manhattan, jour 3, 11a.m, QG du FBI**_

Castle retrouva Esposito et Ryan dans une salle de repos.

Ils ne se contentaient plus désormais de seulement surveiller et protéger les personnalités importantes impliquées dans les accords sur le nucléair iranien. Ils enquêtaient sur une menace potentielle. Mais il ne savait pas où commencer. Tant que Beckett ne se réveillait pas, elle était un témoin complètement inutile. Il n'avait que les nom de "Ace" et "Aslam" pour débuter. Mais aucun des invités de la recontre de l'avant veille à l'hotel de ville ne portait un de ces noms. Les cuisines n'étaient pas équipées de cameras de sécurité. Personne de son équipe n'avait rien vu. Pourtant, on avait bel et bien tenté de tuer la photographe. On avait engagé un pro pour se débarasser d'un témoin génant...

Son équipe avait été crée quelques mois plutôt avec pour but de remplir _une_ mission: rien ne devait entraver le bon déroulement des accords entre les Etats-Unis d'Amérique et ses alliés et le République Islamique d'Iran. Aujourd'hui, cela passait par la protection d'une photographe New-Yorkaise.

La conférence de presse leur avait déjà permis de gagner du temps. A cet instant, Katherine Beckett était morte pour le monde.

-Boss, Miller continue à enquêter sur place, il parle aussi aux voisins. Rien pour le moment. Si c'est bien le mec donc Miller nous a parlé, l'homme en costard, on ne risque pas de trouver grand chose. L'équipe scientifique relève et emballe tout pour analyse, expliqua Ryan

-Bien. Je voudrais que tu te concentres sur elle: je veux tout savoir sur sa vie: est-elle fiable ? Peut-elle être impliquée là-dedans avec eux ? Pourquoi est-elle photographe ce soir là alors qu'elle n'était pas sur la liste que Madame Parish nous avait donné ? Parlez aussi à Parish.

-Vous doutez d'elle boss ? demanda Esposito.

-Je doute de tout le monde. Elle semble être une victime mais je ne prendrai aucun risque. Même si elle est un dommage collatéral, j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur elle. Elle fait partie de l'enquête maintenant. La surveillance à l'hôpital est opérationelle ?

-Deux agents de police devant sa porte et un des notres dans sa chambre. On a fait changé le nom de la patiente dans les dossiers. Seuls son médecin et deux infirmières savent qui elle est vraiment.

-Parfait. Il faut s'occuper de sa protection pour après sa sortie de l'hôpital.

 _si elle sort_

-Pourquoi ne pas la faire venir ici au QG. On loge tous ici depuis des mois. Il reste quelques chambres dispo à l'étage. Personne a part les boss du FBI savent où nous sommes. C'est hyper sécurisé: caméra, détecteur thermique, armurerie...proposa Ryan.

-Ok. Espo, tu peux aller chez elle: fouille les lieux et prends certaines de ses affaires. Elle ne va pas retourner chez elle avant un moment.

-J'y vais boss.

-Des nouvelles des équipes sur Yahsar ou Brendal ?

-RAS pour le moment, mais ils sont tous informés de la menace. Ils sont sur leur garde.

-Dans ce cas, je retourne à l'hôpital. Il faut que je vois avec son médecin pour la transporter vers ici après son réveil.

* * *

 _ **NY, Manhattan, hôpital Saint Vincent, jour 4, 6 p.m ;**_

Castle se retourna une nouvelle fois sur sa chaise. Il regarda sa montre. Cela faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'il était là... Et elle n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il avait parlé à son médécin pour organiser sa sortie: ils avaient convenu qu'elle pourrait quitter l'hôpital environ cinq jours après son réveil, le temps pour elle de se remettre pleinement. Elle devrait en plus être suivie par un médécin. Son équipe avait recruté le Docteur Sarah Lewis pour cette tache. Elle avait déjà travaillé avec le FBI et ils avaient tous confiance en elle.

Il fallait seulement que Katherine Beckett se réveille... Les médecins étaient plutôt confiants: son trauma crânien ne s'agravait pas, son poumon perforé guerissait bien.

Elle était vraiment belle...Même couverte de bleus et de plaies...

Il avait observé pendant des heures, et en était arrivé à cette conclusion.

Qu'est ce que cela disait de lui ? Il était agent du FBI, il devait enquêter, pas passer ses journées à contempler une femme blessée sur un lit d'hôpital.

Ses lèvres pulpeuses... Ses pomettes hautes... Ses cheveux... Tout était parfait chez elle.

Ses lèvres avaient bougé. Avait-il rêvé ? Il s'approcha

Elle ouvrit un oeil. _Elle se réveille._

Castle pressa le bouton d'appel derrière le lit d'hôpital.

* * *

Elle entendait vaguement des voix. Des soupirs. Elle ne comprenait rien. Elle s'humecta les lèvres. Elle essaya de parler. Aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge... sa gorge si douloureuse. Elle ouvrit un oeil, mais la lumière était trop vive. Ca lui faisait mal. Tout lui faisait mal en réalité. Son crâne, sa gorge, sa poitrine, dedans, et ses bras, ses jambes aussi.

Sous les doigts de sa main droite, elle sentait un tissu doux. Elle déplaca sa main vers la gauche, doucement et la promena sur son corps. Elle atteint son autre main. Un fil sortait du dessus de son poignet. Elle se souvint alors: l'explosion !

Etait-elle morte ? Si elle était morte, pourquoi alors avait-elle encore mal ?

Un gémissement lui échappa.

Soudain, une vive lumière lui attaqua l'oeil droit. Puis l'oeil gauche.

Une main pris la sienne.

Les voix étaient de plus en plus forte et distincte. Elle captait quelques bribes de conversations. _Je crois qu'on est en train de me parler._

Elle se fit violence et, malgré la douleur, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle distinguait deux hommes, mais sa vue était légèrement trouble. Une blouse blanche était penchée sur elle.

Un autre, un homme avec une chemise blanche, se tenait en rentrait, les bras croisés sur le torse.

Elle était visiblement à l'hopital. Donc, elle n'était pas morte. C'était déjà une bonne chose.

-Madame Beckett ? Vous m'entendez ? Serez mes doigts si vous m'entendez.

Elle referma sa main faiblement sur la main dans la sienne.

-Parfait.

Chaque seconde, elle voyait de moins en moins trouble. Elle reconnut rapidement l'homme qui se tenait en retrait au fond de sa chambre.

Le docteur venait de lui poser une question. Mais elle s'en fichait. Son regard était tourné vers l'agent Castle. Lui aussi la fixait.

-Vous me croyez maintenant ?

Sa voix était si faible, si cassée qu'elle doutait qu'il l'ai entendue.

Il laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps. Il se mordait la lèvre. Il l'avait entendu...

Castle s'approcha de son lit et lui pris la main.

"J'avais tort" fut tout ce qu'il dit. Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ?

Elle retira sa main de la sienne. Elle sembla voir son regard se voiler un instant. Il recula.

-Agent Castle, je dois l'examiner. Si vous pouviez attendre dehord, je viendrai vous chercher quand j'aurais terminé.

Elle avait l'air si fragile, si déboussolée. Il n'avait aucune envie de partir. Quand il lui avait pris la main, une douce chaleur l'avait assailli. Une sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis...depuis trop de temps.

Le médecin commenca à l'ausculter.

A contre coeur il sortit.

* * *

 **Alors ? Alors ? vous plait ? vous plait pas ? dites moi tout ! la suite sûrement lundi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou! Sorry I am late :) J'ai fini ce chap plus tard que prévu, j'avoue m'être retrouvée en panne d'inspiration au milieu :/ Et puis c'était mon anniv, du coup je pouvais pas trop écrire**

 **Mais voilà la suite ! Merci encore à tous pour les reviews, elles motivent vraiment pour la suite !**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5: Protective custody**

 _ **NY, Jour 4, 6 p.m ;**_

-Ils disent qu'elle est morte.

-Je me fichent de ce qu'ils disent. Ils disent aussi que l'explosion est potentiellement accidentelle alors qu'ils savent pertinament que c'est faux. Il pourrait très bien dire cela seulement pour la protéger.

-Quels sont vos ordres ?

-Vérifiez si elle est bien morte. Si c'est le cas, vous recevrez votre paiement. Sinon, finissez le travail rapidement et sans bavure.

Il raccrocha. Il doutait qu'elle ait pu survivre à une telle explosion. Il avait déjà vérifié, son corps avait été enregistré à la morgue, les flics la déclaraient morte. Mais son employeur avait raison, les fédéraux la cachaient peut-être. Il était sur d'une chose au moins: si elle n'était pas morte, elle était blessée, et donc à l'hopital. Saint-Vincent était l'établissement le plus proche de l'atelier de la photographe. Il allait donc commencer ses recherches par là.

* * *

 _ **Quatre jours plus tard: NY, Manhattan, Parking des ambulances de l'hopital Saint-Vincent , 10 a.m ;**_

-Tout est en place boss. Prêt à recevoir le colis, annonca Esposito dans son talkie avant de monter sur le siège passager d'une ambulance.

-Equipe Beta en position, ajouta Ryan.

Lui et les autres de l'équipe surveillaient le périmètre.

-On arrive. Terminé.

Castle ranga son talkie dans sa poche et fit signe au Docteur Sarah Lewis et à son infirmière d'avancer. Elles poussèrent un brancard sur quelques mètres, passèrent la porte de sortie des urgences. Les portes arrières d'une ambulance s'ouvrirent. La brancard fut rapidement chargé dedans. Lewis et l'infirmière s'installèrent derrière avec la patiente. Castle prit le volant et accéléra. Le reste de l'équipe embarqua dans deux SUV. Chaque véhicule pris une direction différente.

L'opération avait duré deux minutes.

Tapis dans l'ombre, un homme en costard et aux chaussures cirées observait. Il composa un numéro sur son téléphone :

-Vous aviez raison, elle n'est pas morte. Je poursuis la mission.

Il adorait la chasse... _Game on._

* * *

L'ambulance roula pendant une heure dans les rues de la Big Apple. Elle fit quelques détours, pour semer tout éventuel poursuivant. Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination. Ils garèrent l'ambulance dans un garage sous-terrain. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux SUV noirs du FBI les rejoignirent.

Castle quitta la cabine du conducteur et se précipita pour ouvrir la porte arrière de l'ambulance. Katherine était en train de s'assoir sur son brancard.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Je me lève, répondit-elle un peu séchement.

-Ca, j'ai vu. Mais vous restez allongée jusqu'à ce qu'on vous ammène dans votre chambre.

-Je peux marcher.

-Je sais, j'étais quand le médecin vous a donnez son feu vert. Et j'étais là aussi quand il vous a dit d'y aller doucement.

-S'il vous plait. J'en peux plus d'être la pauvre patiente allitée.

Ses yeux suppliaient... Comment résister à ca ? Quand deux grands et magnifiques yeux vous fixent...

-D'accord. On oublit le brancard. Mais vous ne marcherez pas. Esposito, apportez-moi le fauteuil roulant.

Lewis et son infirmière descendirent et partirent devant avec les autres agents de l'équipe.

-Je vous assure que je peux marcher.

Décidement il l'irritait. C'était comme s'il ne l'écoutait pas.

-Et moi je vous assure que vous ne marcherez pas.

Il ignora son grognement et grimpa à l'arrière de l'ambulance.

Son regard effaré et l'expression surprise de son visage lui arrachèrent un sourire.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Il ne répondit pas. A quoi bon, elle aurait encore rechigné.

Il placa une main sous ses genous, une autre derrière sa nuque et la pris dans les bras avant de sortir de l'ambulance.

-ca va ? Vous n'avez pas mal ?

-Non.

Réponse courte. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

Esposito les attendait avec le fauteuil. Le latinos masqua un sourire en voyant son boss arriver.

Il la déposa délicatement et commença à pousser le fauteuil roulant vers l'ascenceur.

-Merci.

Elle lui en voulait toujours. Tellement. Pour ne pas l'avoir crue, ne pas l'avoir aidée. Pour ne jamais s'être réellement excusé.

"J'avais tort". C'est tout ce qu'il avait dit. Puis, il était passé à autre chose: la surveillance, l'enquête, bla bla. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à oublier. Dans sa chambre d'hôpital la nuit elle se réveillait en sursaut, en sueur, en douleur. Tout explosait à nouveau autour d'elle.

Elle essayait donc de l'éviter, d'éviter de lui parler, de le regarder. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre. Mais parfois, elle se surprenait à le regarder. C'était une sensation étrange, mais une partie d'elle le trouvait attirant, charmant, doux. Quand il lui parlait, la regardait. Quand il la portait délicatement dans ses bras...

Dur de le détester... Surtout qu'ils allaient devoir passer plusieurs jours, peut-être plus, ensemble.

Elle continuerait de l'ignorer, ou d'essayer de l'ignorer...

Elle continuerait de le contenter de réponses courtes et froides: oui, non, bonjour, merci.

Ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de duplex. L'appartement était magnifique: lumineux, avec une vue imprenable sur le sud de manhattan. Les murs blancs et le parquet lui donnait une allure moderne.

La cuisine était ouverte sur un grand salon. De là, un escalier en colimasson montait à l'étage ou, elle le supposait, il devait y avoir des chambres.

Il continua à la pousser dans un couloir et s'arrêta au bout.

-Voilà votre chambre. Un de mes agents est allé chez vous pour vous prendre quelques affaires. S'il vous manque quelque chose, faites le moi savoir.

-Merci.

-Ma chambre est en face de la votre. Cet appartement est une planque du FBI, il n'y a pas plus sur. Personne ne vous trouvera ici.

Elle hocha la tête puis se tourna vers la porte de sa chambre. Elle abaissa la poignet.

La chambre était spatieuse, lumineuse, sobrement décorée. Elle s'appretait à se lever, mains posées sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil roulant pour se hisser debout, quand Castle se rua à ses cotés.

-S'il vous plait non. Je peux me lever seule.

Elle poussa sur ses bras et se mit tant bien que mal debout, une main posée contre le mur pour se stabiliser.

Elle tenait à son indépendance. Castle respectait cela. Il admirait cela en réalitait. Mais il ressentait à nouveau ce besoin de la protéger, de l'aider. Elle avait si fragile, et si triste à la fois.

Elle repoussait son aide, et il le comprennait, mais avait beaucoup de mal à l'accepter.

-On fera un briefing dans le salon d'ici un quart d'heure.

Un autre hochement de tête avec un demi sourire.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Sur le lit, on avait déposé un sac de voyage. Elle y trouva t-shirts, jeans, chemises, robes, sous-vêtements. Un sourire lui échappa quand elle se représenta un des agents du FBI en train de fouiller dans ses petites culottes et ses soutient-gorges...

Il y avait le nécéssaire de toilette et de maquillage, qu'elle déposa dans sa salle de bain. Dans le fond, elle trouva l'album photo qu'elle avait laissé sur sa table de nuit. Pendant un instant, la pensée qu'un agent du FBI l'ait ouvert la dérangea. Puis, elle se dit qu'il avait surement dû voir l'album près de son lit et comprendre qu'il était important à ses yeux.

Elle s'asseya sur le lit et ouvrit l'album. Il y avait quelques photos de ses parents et de son enfance, puis d'elle et son père après la mort de sa mère. Des photos de Lanie et d'elle. La dernière photo, c'était elle et Will. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi la photo était là. Elle pensait les avoir toutes enlevées. Mais une était bien là, surement pour lui rappeler cette periode de sa vie, et ses cauchemars. Une larme larme coula sur sa joue, elle la chassa d'un revers de main. Elle s'était pourtant promis de ne plus pleurer pour Will. Sauf que ce n'était pour lui qu'elle pleurait, mais pour son enfant qui n'était jamais né...

Elle balanca brusquement l'album au fond du sac, rangea ses habits dans la comode dans le fond de la chambre, et partit rejoindre les autres au salon.

Elle ne savait pas si c'est l'équipe au complet qui était là, mais presque une dizaine de personne était déjà là et attendait. Elle marchait lentement, une main toujours sur le mur pour se tenir.

Castle l'appercut rapidement. Il esquissa un pas vers elle puis se ravisa. Elle n'accepterait pas son aide de toute manière. Lui ne l'aurait pas acceptée à sa place non plus. Il avait laissé le fauteuil à la sortie de sa chambre, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne l'utiliserait pas.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table de salon:

-Je vous présente l'équipe: Miller et Jones, spécialisés dans l'antiterrorisme, notamment explosifs et bioterrorisme , Kelly et Barts, spécialisés en surveillance et sécurité, Ryan et Esposito, deux détectives de la douxième de New-York rattachés à l'équipe, Sarah Lewis, notre toubib, et Rachel son assistante. L'équipe, je vous présente Katherine Beckett.

Kate adressa à chacun d'eux un hochement de tête et un faible sourire. Elle était reconnaissant de ce qu'il faisait.

-Voilà pour les présentations. Vous pouvez retournez à vos postes pendant que je m'entretiens avec Mademoiselle Beckett.

Ils disposèrent silencieusement.

-Vous êtes bien installées ?

-oui.

-Bien. Pour vous résumez un peu la situation: depuis l'explosion de votre atelier, nous avons commencé à enquêter mais pour le moment rien. Un pro a surement été engagé pour poser la bombe mais aucune trace d'ADN, vos voisins n'ont rien vu. J'ai besoin que vous me racontiez en détail ce que vous avez vu le soir de la rencontre entre Yashar et Brendal.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Il y a avait deux hommes, ils se sont mutuellement appelés Aslam et Ace. Ils parlaient du fait que l'accord sur le nucléaire ne devait jamais voir le jour. Ace a dit qu'il s'occupait de tout, très vite.

-Ils ont spécifiquement parlé des accords sur le nucléaire ?

-Oui.

-Parlez-moi des deux hommes, ce Ace et ce Aslam. J'ai fait des recherches sur eux, mais personnes sur la liste des invités ne portait ces noms. Des noms d'emprunt visiblement.

-Ace avait un accent américain, pas Aslam. Il m'a semblé l'entendre parlé une autre langue que l'anglais. Je ne suis plus sur. Mais il était surement Irannien, ou Arabe. Je n'ai pas bien vu, j'ai surtout écouté. Je m'étais cachée.

-Dites-moi ce que vous avez vu, leur taille, age... n'importe quoi pour qu'on sélectionne une liste de suspects depuis la liste des invités.

-Ils étaient tous les deux plutôt jeune, entre 25 et 35 ans je dirais. Ace avait les cheveux plutôt clair, il était grand, un peu moins que vous. Aslam avait les cheveux noirs, il était plus petit. Ils étaient tous les deux en costumes... je me rappelle de rien d'autre.

-Et ce que vous pourriez le décrire si je demandais à un portraitiste de venir ?

-Je ne pense pas, ils étaient de profil, j'étais loin.

-Et si je vous montrais des photos des invités ?

-Je ne sais pas... peut-être

Il ne cacha pas sa décéption. Il avait pensé qu'elle pourrait leurs apporter des infos solides pour avancer dans leur enquête.

-Et leur voix ?

-Ils parlaient doucement, pas fort, plus comme des murmures, comme s'ils avaient peur d'être entendus.

-D'accord. Je vais demander à un des mes gars d'amener les photos des invités et on va les regarder ensemble.

Il fit un signe de tête à Miller qui observait silencieusement depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Kate ne l'avait même pas repéré. Il s'eclispa.

-Maintenant je voudrais qu'on parle du moment où vous vous êtes faites agressées dans votre rue.

Ses épaules se raidirent. Elle remua sur son siège.

-Je n'ai pas vu grand chose. On m'a jettée au sol. Un des hommes m'a frappée pendant que l'autre m'arrachait mon appareil photo et ma saccoche avec mes affaires. L'un d'eux m'a ensuite murmuré à l'oreille que j'avais interêt à la fermer si je voulais rester en vie. J'aurais dû la fermer...

Avoir dit la vérité ne lui avait apporté que misère. Le FBI ne l'avait pas cru une seconde, son atelier avec tout son matèriel avait explosé, et elle avec.

-Non, vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. C'est moi, qui aurait dû vous prendre au sérieux.

 _Il se sent coupable..._

Etait-elle censée se sentir mal pour lui ?

Il lui prit la main. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, aussi sursauta-t-elle.

-Je suis désolé.

Mais sa main était chaude, douce. Le contact n'était pas si désagréable. En réalité, il était agréable. Elle n'avait pas ressentit cela depuis... Will.

Elle retira sa main.

Derrière lui Miller venait de réaparraitre. Encore une fois, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

-Boss, voilà les photos que vous m'aviez demandées.

Castle posa le catalogue ouvert devant elle.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous va comme suite :) A très vite !


End file.
